One Happy Family
by xxlilmisskruegerxx
Summary: what happens when our faverite horror movie characters have a family get togteher? well just read and find out. nancy/Freddy, kirsty/pinhead, n more, R
1. Chapter 1

It was late one night and freddy and nancy were sitting on the coch together . tehy were watchin there faverit Lifetime orginal movie when the herd somethin in th other room. IT was the phone ringing.

"I'll get it" said Nancy and she got up to answer the phone. "hello" she sed.

"hi" said a famlar voice on the phone. "It's Kirsty."

"OMG kirsty is that you? We havn't talkd in ages" eclamed nancy. "whats up sis?"

"nothin just thot i'd check up n see wats new." anserd Kirsty.

"oh me n freddy got married bak in december n it was so ronamtic!"

"omg thats sooo great!1" said kirsty "I always new u 2 wud git 2gether sumday"

"yea" sed nancy "Speakin of wich anything new wit you and pinhead?" she aksed

"evrythins grate wit us. Yesterday he bougt me this relly expinsiv diamond ring"

"that's grate 2 here sis. wel anyways I betta go" said Nancy

"hey wait."

"what is it"

"I was thinking we need to have a family get together whatt you think?" asked Kirst

"okay" asnrd Nancy

"cool just met at my place tis friday ok bye."

"bye sis" ancy hung th phone and went bak to the livig room.

"who was that honey/" Freddy askd

"my sister Kirsty and she wants to have a family get together tis friday" Nancy said "You have tp some to"

"ok" Freddy said "anyway lets go to bed now" he winke at her senuasly n raped his arms around her waste

"oh you" Nancy laghed "ok just let me let the dog inside he's been scrachin at the door all nite!"

Freddy went on ahead up the stares to there bedroom wile Nancy ent to the back doot. She open the door to let the dog iside. "here Jason" nancy called his named and he Jason came running inside. He was all wet and traked mud inside. "jason! Have you been swimming in the lake agan" Nanc scold him but he look at her with his puppy eyes and she quckly forgot abot it.

Nancy n Jason went up the stares to the bedroom aftar that. She got into the bed and freddy huged her n started kissin her neck and stuff.

"Freddy not in front of jason" nancy said.

"darn" fredd said.

Then they all went to bed. Freddy. nancy and there Jason were a happy famly and thay cudnt wate to met there othr famly that Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

********* CHAPTER 2 ****************

There was a lot of planing to do and other things to prapear for the famly get together that friday.

"sigh" kirsty stood in the middle of the livin room of the house her an Pihead lived in. After theey got marryed thay decided to move into the house whare kirsty's dad and Julia had lived before. Also the house where uncle frank had opned the larchmand's configureton. But it was ok becus they had cleend the place up from whare all the bad stuff happnd before. "Only 3 days left til the party and still do much to do" kirsty sadly said.

"don't worry bby it will be ok" Pinhead said as he came up behind her and put his arms on her shulders. "oh okay. " Kirsty told him in reply then thay started making out on the couch.

"wate" Kirsty said. "i need to go to the store cuz we need some food for the party"

"darn" said Pinhead

So kirsty wemt to the wal-mart to get some things fro the party. Pinhead stayed home to halp clen the house up and stuff but wen he went to clene the bathroom he fond something unecepected…….


	3. Chapter 3

********* CHAPTER 3 ****************

Helen and Candyman lived in a fancy beachside house in Florida so they had to fly to to whare Pinhead and Kirsty lived so thay can go to the party. Before they had got a apartmet at kabrini green but it wasn't very nice so they moved to flroda intead. Helen was kirsty's and nancy's cousin but they were always so close that they were more like sisters. Her and cancyman were about to get on the plane

"did you pack the baby bag?" Helen aksed for the 100th time. She was holding there son Anthony in her arms.

"yeah I got u don't have to keep asking " Candyman answerd.

"ok good" and they went into the plane. "I wonder who else will be at the party" Helen wundered out loud. She was relly exited to see Kursty and nancy agan but candyman didn't seem to happy cuz he didn't relly no anybody who was gunna be there.


	4. Chapter 4

kirsty finaly came home after grocry shoping. Pinhead was waitingfor her on the couch.

"oh wow the hosue looks grate good job honey" she complimented as she put the stuf away. but pinhead dint say nothing back to her and new something was up. "wats wrong"

"why didn't u tell me you were pregnant" Pinhead asked and she culd tell he was close to tears. Kirsty didn't kno what to say or do."what." Is all that came out of her moth.

"I saw the pregnancy test why didn't you tell me" he asked her again

"cuz i didnt wanna worry you and im sorry" kirsty said sadly. she was feling gulty and but pinhead culd tell she really meant it. "its ok " he said ad he rapped his arms round her waits. Thay stayed like that fro a long time bfor any of them said anything else.

"wow i;m a dad" said Pinhead

"yea" said kirsty "we will be a hapy famly togethr" And she was rigte.

meanwhile……………….

Freddy an Nancy were havin a tough time tryin to potty train Jason. "Jason no" nancy said strenly. butJason wasn't actualy a dog. Freddy said "maybe we shuld keep him outside" Then the phone rings and nancy went to answer it.

It was kristy caling to tell her the good news. "we're pregnant" she said.

"wwat really" Nancy asked shockingly

"yea"

"ok cool what you gonna name it"

"idk yet" Kirsty ansred.

After they were done talkin she went and told Freddy bout what happed. "you think well ever hav kids one day" kirsty asked "idk" Freddy said.


	5. Chapter 5

fRiday came finally came the day of the party. Pinhead nd kirsty anushly awated thare guests to show up. Thay had set up a ood table and it had a lot of food an other stuf on it. Pinhead even got out his karokee box so that the culd sing later. And kirsty had lclered plenty space so everyone culd dance if thay wnted.

"this gong to be so much fun" kirsty said and she was all exited

"yea" pinhead agreed wit her. Then the dootbel rang and he went to ansr it. There first guests was there and it was Freddy and Nancy with Jason on the leash. "oh hi com on in" pinhead greeted "ur the first ones hear so we gotta wate for the otder still.

"oh ok" said freddy

Couple hrs later cancdyman and Helend shown up wit Anthny. "aww" Nancy cooed. Pinhead and kirsty smile at each other thinkin of there own little one who was on da way

More people soon showed up. There was Michael myers, freddy's older brother and pinhead's cousin chuckie. Freddy's uncle the creeper wad there too and Pinhead invited the other cenobites. Cousin Samara, uncle pennywise, and evryone else was there at the party.

They was all havin such a god time. They danced to lady gaga and some oter songs. Butterball ate the whole cake! So kirsty made anther one. They all lafed. It was fun.

But watt hay didn't kno was that tonite wad Fridy the 13……………….


	6. Chapter 6

Jason was outback his lesh was tyed to a tree so he cud not go no where. It startd to rane Jason wishd he culd go insid wit the others were it was warm. ever since freddy beet him in there fite he had to agreed to be his an nancys pet dog but He was startin to got angry being trerted like a dog cuz Jason wast rely a dog. As the rain pured done on him he watch the party goin on inside thru the glass door Jason was startig to get more angryer …..

"wpw kirsty the pinapple upsid down cake is RELLY good" Helen complmnted her

"I'm glad u like it Helen" kirsty happily sade

Suddenly Pinhead stands up in the front of the room "hey everybody I have an anuncement" he says louds enough so he gets evryones attention "We're expecting!"

Everyone smild and congratulated pinhead and kirsty on the news "when is the baby due" asked Chatterer cenobite

"im not sure yet" kirsty answerd him. Everyone was rely happy for them! They continud to party and all the coples got to slow dance to tom waits songs.

But Jason only got to watch from the outside the rain coming down on him harder and hader …. He was not happy

R&R plz! I work really hard on this one (: oh an no mean revews ok I got one that wasn't very nice an it hurt my feeigs a lot so yea….. anyway hop you like


	7. Chapter 7

Jason begin to despratly chew on his lesh trying to free himself. He was sick of siting the rain sick of bein tied to the tree and sick of being a dog. But it was no god. His teth wer not shap engouh to brake the leesh . ..

Then a figre in the shadows came out of the shadows …..

"Jason …" said a voice and it sound familer to Jason but he wasn't sure who is was "jason …. My spechal boy" repeted the voice

It was …. Jason's mom

She walk over to him and tok out her nife she cut the leashf so Jason could be free now "now go …. Get yor reveng" jason's mom said then disapared back into the shadow. He watch u til shewas out of site befor running off .

Frist Jason snuck in quitly into the kitchen since no on was in there. He grab a nife from the conter and heads for the lving room were everyone was still party and havig a good time

Nancy was the frist noticed him their "jason! What r you dong in hear I thoft I left you outside"

"ill take care of him" Freddy sad but then he notices the huge bitcher knife jason has in hand but it was too late…

Jason stabbed freddy his body felldk to floor and blood went evryware. Nancy screams then started to cry "omg" was all she could say. Everyoe was in a panic they begin to back away . kirst hides behind pinhead and Helen behind candyman who didt seme to be as afrade as the oters

"let me handle this" candyman took out his hook wich was his hand and went to attack jason but jason is faster than him and stabs candyman too …..

Helen was to tramatize to say anythin. Pinhead startd towards him "ill rip his soul apart" he said "no don't " kirsty begs "he mite kil yu to"

"wat do we do said michael" in a panic."hes strongr than all of us" said chucky

"jason ….. I know your mad at me and freddy but you don't need to take this out on the others!" nanc ypleded . Jason just stare at her and said nothing…..


	8. Chapter 8

Jason had out his nife redy to attak the oterhs he move closer and ckloser to the group. Everyone backed away cuz they knew jason was serius and they wer scrayed. Just as he was getting readily to swing his ax at Michael myers suddenly something happened…

Behind jason a portal open from the future and out came a girl who was 19 yrs old with raven black hair down to her sholders and crytsl blue eyes. Everyone looked surpisd

"who is that" kirsty asked

"she's hot" said chatterer cenobite

"… Ashley… " nancy whisperd but nobody heard her. Ashley snuck uo behind jason who dint noticed her. She had on her right hand a glove with nives for fingers jst like freddy's it looked like she was going to stab jason but instead she did something else.

Ashley put her hand onto his shouler and he turn around to look at her but he did not attack her "Jason let these ppl alone " she sade "killing them wont solv anything if u want respect you have t let them live!" jason look her and then look back at the group …. Finally he drop his nife after several minutes

"oh thank god" nancy said in relief


	9. Chapter 9

_ chapter 9 _

"everyone" Ashley said "calm down its gong to be ok now"

"whats gong on" ask pinhead "who are you where ddi you come from"

"my name is ashley krueger and I'm from the future" "Ashley ….. … my faughter" said nancy "right said Ashley " I'm your daughter nancy and my dad ….. isfreddy. Jason killed him but its oka we can bring him back"

"really how" asked nancy she seemed happy to know that freddy will be brought back to life.

"we have to go back into time before jason killed him " Ashley said"but we need to go further back then that. Before what made jason do this happened"

"ok I think I know we gotta do then" said nancy "im ready wen u are"

"ok I can only take one of you back with me so mom ur coming with me " Ashley smiles "lets go save the day!"


	10. Chapter 10

Ashley swipped at the air with her claw hand and it opend a time portalso nancy and ahsley could go back in time. They jump into the portal and were gone ….

Minutes later they came back out of the portal and they were back in time at a place nancy didt reconise"were are we" "camp krystal lake" Ashley told her so they went to fid were freddy and jason were.

"look over there" nancy pointed over to were freddy and jason were fighting "there fighting… this mst be befofe me nd freddy marred back wen he made jason a dog…"

"rite. We need to fix that" Ashley sade "becuz its what made jason so mad that he had to kill everone "

"I never thote that wold happen" said nancy "I thought jason liked being are dog … ifeel bad now"

"well it ok we make mistakes so now we have to fix this" just then freddy was about to strike the finsihng blew on jason were he would win..

"wait!" yelled nancy "its not good they cant here you or see u " said Ashley"

"oh " nancy said"what do we do then" "ill take care of this I'm the only one who cn"

Ashley ran out to freddy and jason and stop them from fiteing"dad stop it leave jason alone" Freddy looked over to her "why should I" he asked

"because if you don't…. 10 yrs from now hell kill you for revenge…. and then I will never be born " Ashley"plz stop"

Freddy thouft about it and then he let jason go "fine but only because ur my daughter" he said "thx dad ur the best" Ashley gave freddy a big hug but now it was time for her to go "im sry I gotta go back now c ya in the future dad"

So nancy and Ashley got back in to the porttal and went back to the day of the party. When they got there everyone was having so much fun …. Including jason, freddy, and cancdyman. They were all alive and having fun. Nancy smiled at Ashley "looks like we did it" they laughed and then went to get some punch


End file.
